SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE
by Crica
Summary: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes
1. Chapter 1

Título: Sangue do meu sangue

Classificação: K+

Fandon: Bonanza

Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)

Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama

Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes.

Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã.

* * *

><p><strong>SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE<strong>

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_ Ei, Joe – Hoss sacudiu o jovem embrulhado no cobertor _ Ande logo, Joe, é melhor levantar-se de uma vez – sacudiu o outro mais uma vez _ Você não vai querer que o pai suba para tirá-lo da cama, vai?

_ Deixe-me em paz, Hoss – o jovem resmungou, ainda debaixo das cobertas _ Não estou me sentindo bem.

_ Se você não passasse a noite toda correndo atrás das moças de Virgínia, teria tempo para dormir o suficiente e não estaria nesse estado – puxou o cobertor, atirando-o longe _ Chega de gracinhas, Joe. Estamos esperando por você lá embaixo em dez minutos, depois disso, não garanto segurar o pai.

_ Oh, inferno... – Joseph decidiu que seria melhor atender seu irmão antes que tivesse que lidar com os mais velhos da família _ Estou indo... Estou indo...

o-o-o-o-o

_ Finalmente, rapaz! – Ben Cartwright não estava muito feliz com o atraso de seu caçula _ Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria a respeito dos seus horários, meu jovem, mas isso terá que esperar. Vamos vistoriar as minas do norte.

_ Desculpe-me, pai – Joe abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado _ Não vai mais acontecer.

_ Até a próxima vez, não é, preguiçoso? – Adam comentou ao passar, também aborrecido pelo tardio da hora.

_ Ele já se desculpou, Adam – Hoss defendeu seu irmão _ Vamos logo ou não chegaremos antes do almoço.

Os quatro Cartwright terminaram os preparativos e montaram seus cavalos, pondo-se a caminho das minas de prata na região norte de Ponderosa. Simens, um de seus capatazes mineiros, os havia informado de problemas com a estrutura de uma das minas e do receio dos homens quanto a um desmoronamento. Então, Adam, sendo engenheiro arquiteto, seria o mais indicado para avaliar de perto a situação e providenciar as medidas necessárias à segurança no trabalho.

Perto do meio-dia, Ben e seus filhos apearam junto à cabana da gerência da mina de prata. Simens estava lá à sua espera e veio saudá-los.

_ Sejam bem-vindos! – o homem idoso de poucos cabelos ergueu a mão direita _ Os esperava mais cedo.

_ Pergunte ao Joe o motivo do atraso, Frank – Adam apontou o mais moço, passando pelo empregado e indo até o mapa que se encontrava sobre a pequena mesa de madeira.

_ O que está acontecendo, afinal, Simens? – Benjamin dirigiu-se ao empregado, conduzindo-o para junto de seu filho mais velho, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois Cartwright.

_ Temos percebido pequenos deslizamentos bem aqui, senhor – indicou um ponto no mapa _Temo que a estrutura não suportará mais escavações.

_ Leve-me até lá, Frank – Adam dobrou o mapa, pondo-o no bolso de trás da calça _ Quero ver isso de perto.

_ Tenha cuidado, filho – Ben recomendou _ Joe, vá com seu irmão e providencie o que ele precisar.

_ Certo, pai.

_ Não é necessário, pai – o mais velho interrompeu _ Posso resolver sozinho e, afinal, no que esse garoto poderia ajudar?

_ Ora, seu metido... – Joseph xingou, aborrecido pelo descaso do irmão.

_ Parem com isso, os dois – o pai tratou de afastá-los _ Você, menino, vai fazer o que lhe mandei e você, Adam, trate seu irmão com respeito. Ele irá com você para fazer o que for preciso. Está decidido.

_ Sim, senhor – ambos os rapazes responderam em coro e seguiram, mesmo que contrariados, para dentro da mina, acompanhados pelo velho Simens.

_ Pai – Hoss se pronunciou _ Não acha melhor eu ir com eles? Esses dois andam se estranhando muito ultimamente.

_ Nâo, Hoss – puxou o filho do meio pelo braço para dentro da cabana _ preciso de você aqui para organizar os mineiros e recolher as toras para as escoras. Além do que, Joe precisa aprender a respeitar o irmão mais velho e Adam tem que entender que não pode fazer tudo sozinho. Vão ter que trabalhar juntos e fazer funcionar.

_ O senhor é quem sabe, mas ainda penso que poderia controlar melhor as coisas entre eles. Adam não entende que Little Joe tem apenas dezoito anos. É só um garoto e é preciso ter paciência com ele.

_ Eu sei filho – Ben pressionou carinhosamente o ombro de Hoss _ Você sempre teve muita paciência com Joseph, mas eu também compreendo a preocupação de Adam. Nós não estaremos aqui para sempre para livrar Joe das encrencas em que se mete. Ele tem que aprender a ter responsabilidade e assumir seu lugar nesta família.

_ Ele vai, pai – Hoss sorriu carinhosamente _ Só precisa de algum tempo.

_ Vamos lá, filho. Temos muito o que fazer aqui fora.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aqui estamos – Simens declarou ao dobrarem o segundo corredor depois de terem descido pelo elevador da mina _ Rapazes, esses são os patrões - apresentou os filhos de Ben aos mineiros que trabalhavam _ Adam e Little Joe.

_ Joe, só Joe – o rapaz corrigiu o homem diante da risadinha dos empregados.

_ Perdão, rapaz. É o hábito.

_ Vamos com isso, Frank – Adam adiantou-se para dentro de um outro túnel.

_ Para que a pressa, irmão? – Joe seguiu os dois mais velhos _ Está com medo que toda essa coisa desabe sobre a sua cabeça?

_ Cale a boca, garoto – o rapaz moreno zangou-se _ Vejamos... Estes troncos estão muito tensionados, Frank – Observou o terreno ao redor, aproximando o lampião das paredes e escoras _ Não vão durar muito. Precisamos trocar todo o vigamento e reforçar as escoras.

_ Estão sentindo um cheiro estranho? – o mais moço coçava o nariz, farejando o odor que impregnava o ar – É esquisito... fede... e...

_ Saiam, rápido! – Adam gritou, empurrando o caçula ao dar-se conta do cheiro de gás.

Não foi tempo suficiente para que os três homens se afastassem o bastante para estarem a salvo. Toda a parede sul desabou depois que a bola de fogo avançou pelo corredor estreito, fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor.

A poeira sucedeu o calor intenso e a escuridão tomou conta do lugar. O ar pesado e seco entrava arranhando pela garganta e fazia os pulmões doerem. Não havia outro som senão o de pequenas pedras ainda se soltando do teto e caindo sobre os escombros.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_ O que foi isso? – Hoss assustou-se com o barulho da explosão que ouviu vindo da direção da mina de prata.

Todos os trabalhadores correram para a entrada da mina. Sabiam que se houvesse ocorrido um desabamento, sua rapidez no socorro significaria a diferença entre a vida e a morte para qualquer um que tivesse sido apanhado lá dentro.

Ao chegarem ao acampamento, Hoss percebeu a expressão de desespero no rosto de seu pai, parado diante da nuvem de poeira que ainda saída pela boca do túnel. Olhou em volta e percebeu a ausência de seus irmãos e Simens. Seu coração gelou. Caminhou para junto do pai e a voz não saía de sua garganta para fazer a pergunta que seu cérebro articulava.

Por um momento, as pernas de Benjamin falsearam e Hoss teve que amparar seu pai, conduzindo-o até a cadeira que estava próxima. A cor desaparecera da face do patriarca dos Cartwright. Eric jamais havia presenciado um momento em que seu pai perdera completamente o controle de suas emoções. Ben estava estático, apavorado e incrédulo do que se passava a sua frente. Seus dois filhos estavam lá, dentro daquela montanha e, apesar de lutar incansavelmente contra a razão, não poderia acreditar que estivessem mortos.Não os seus garotos.

_ Pai – Hoss bateu de leve no rosto do pai, tentando trazê-lo à realidade _ Pai, está me ouvindo?

_ Hoss? – Os olhos de homem focaram-se no jovem _ Adam... Joe... Eles...

_ Calma, pai – Hoss pegou a garrafa de bebida que estava na mesa e deu-a ao pai _ Tome um gole, pai. O senhor está precisando.

_ Hoss, eles estão lá... – Afastou a garrafa _ Eu ... Nós precisamos... Nós temos que...

_ Pai, o senhor precisa voltar à razão. Não podemos perder a cabeça agora.

_ Você está certo, filho – o homem grisalho afastou as lágrimas que rolavam-lhe pelo rosto _ Temos que esfriar a cabeça e pensar com calma.

_ Certo, pai – Hoss respirou novamente _ Eles estão bem, tenho certeza. São espertos e se protegeram de alguma forma. Nós vamos juntar os homens e cavar para tirá-los de lá, está bem?

_ Vamos, Hoss, vamos trazer seus irmãos de volta! – Benjamin ergueu-se, num ímpeto e atravessou a distância até a entrada da mina, a passos duros, convocando os mineiros para o resgate _ Vamos todos! Há homens lá dentro que precisam de ajuda!

_ Senhor Cartwright – um mineiro negro, bastante alto e corpulento aproximou-se _ Sou Tomás e gostaria de ajudar. Tenho certa experiência em desabamentos.

_ Sim, meu amigo – o patrão concordou _ Toda ajuda será providencial e, se tem mesmo experiência em resgates, o comando é seu. Diga o que devemos fazer, como proceder e o faremos.

_ Bem, senhor – o homem colocou o chapéu novamente sobre a cabeça e tomou uma pá em suas mãos – Primeiramente temos que cavar e tiras todas as pequenas pedras e terra do caminho. Não sabemos em que condições estão os túneis lá dentro, mas o certo é que o ar não vai durar muito.

_ Vamos, rapazes!_Hoss ordenou _ Todo mundo pegando uma pá e, quem não tiver uma, que use as mãos. Não podemos perder mais tempo.

_ Senhor Cartwright – Tomás continuou _ seria bom que alguém anotasse os nomes dos que não estão presentes. É possível que alguém tenha entrado ou saído da mina sem que os outros percebessem. Assim teremos certeza de quantos ainda estão lá.

_ Carter!

_ Sim, patrão – um velhote apresentou-se.

_ Você é o mais antigo aqui e conhece todo mundo. Faça a lista.

_ Mas senhor, sou cozinheiro...

_ Faça a lista, homem, e não me incomode!

_ Senhor, eu não sei escrever...

_ Inferno! – Ben praguejou _ Alguém o ajude com a escrita!

Um rapazote ruivo logo se ofereceu para escrever os nomes ditados pelo ancião e, em poucos minutos, Cartwright tinha nas mãos uma lista com seis nomes, incluindo os de seus filhos.

_ Vamos, rapazes. Temos seis vidas para resgatar e pouco tempo. Não podemos falhar!

O-O-O-O-O

_CONTINUA_


	2. Chapter 2

_Título: Sangue do meu sangue_

_Classificação: K+_

_Fandon: Bonanza_

_Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)_

_Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama_

_Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes._

_Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã._

**SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

O cheiro estranho de gás ainda pairava no ar junto com uma quantidade absurda de poeira. Não havia como abrir seus olhos. Não havia como respirar normalmente e tossir era a única opção para expelir toda aquela massa poeirenta de dentro de seu corpo. Dentro da mais completa escuridão, Joe não distinguia onde estava e sequer era capaz de dizer se estava sozinho ou não. Imediatamente, todos os alarmes soaram dentro de sua cabeça: Adam. Onde estaria Adam? O que teria acontecido com seu irmão maior depois de tê-lo empurrado para dentro da caverna que se formava ao lado do rastro de fogo que cresceu com a combustão do gás natural?

Apesar de não enxergar dentro do breu que era aquele canto da mina, sentia-se tonto e seus ouvidos zuniam, provocando-lhe fortes dores de cabeça. Elevou a mão direita até a têmpora e, ao tocá-la, sentiu a pontada onde um líquido viscoso e morno escorria. Estava sangrando. Isso explicava, em parte, as tonturas e as dores fortes. Tinha batido a cabeça em algum lugar ou sido atingido por algo na explosão, não poderia afirmar agora, mas o fato é que aquilo doía como o diabo.

Joseph permitiu que seu corpo cansado se ajeitasse sobre o chão frio e úmido. Seu ombro esquerdo parecia diferente, talvez inchado e, ao tentar erguer o braço foi que percebeu estar ferido ali também. Provavelmente deslocado, pensou. Decidiu, por fim, dar-se um tempo maior para absorver o choque e pensar com clareza no que fazer. Foi aí que sentiu a pressão sobre suas pernas. Puxou-as com força, mas apenas a direita soltou-se debaixo do entulho. A esquerda ainda estava muito presa e começava a formigar. Mais uma vez, empurrou o corpo para cima e sentou-se. A impressão que tinha é que o teto não estava muito distante de sua cabeça. Não conseguiu firmar sua atenção porque uma onda de náusea e confusão o invadiu, levando-o para o silêncio de sua inconsciência.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Hoss, traga o outro mapa que está na cabana! – Benjamin ordenou ao filho do meio que cavava furiosamente perto dali.

_ Senhor – Tomás tinha uma expressão preocupada _ Não poderemos continuar por aqui.

_ O que?- Cartwright gritou mais alto _ Como não? Temos que cavar e tirar os homens de lá!

_ Eu sinto muito, senhor – o mineiro secou o suor que escorria pelo rosto, com a manga da camisa_ Infelizmente topamos com uma rocha das grandes e não poderemos explodi-la.

_ Temos dinamite e nitroglicerina no galpão, homem!

_ Sim, senhor, mas não sente o cheiro? Há gases lá dentro que incendiarão com a explosão – fixou a picareta no meio do cascalho _ E temos também que nos preocupar com a estabilidade do que sobrou dos túneis. Se fizermos as coisas sem pensar, poderemos provocar outros desabamentos e acabar soterrando os que ainda estiverem vivos.

_ Você tem razão, Tomás – Ben levou as mãos ao alto da cabeça e respirou profundamente. Não estava pensando direito. Precisava tomar as rédeas de suas emoções ou seus filhos e os outros mineiros não teriam chance _ Vamos ver o mapa e buscar uma entrada alternativa.

Os Cartwrights, pai e filho, seguiram o mineiro até a mesa do acampamento e, com ele, observaram o mapa da mina, analisando-o.

_ Veja, senhor – apontou um conjunto de túneis _ Seus filhos e Frank foram até esta parte do túnel norte e os outros três mineiros trabalhavam na mesma sessão, um pouco mais fundo. Pelo tempo que passou, acredito que estivessem bem aqui.

_ E isso nos dá alguma resposta? – Hoss quis saber.

_Sim, senhor Hoss – Tomás desenhou com um lápis, um caminho, sobre o mapa _ Se nos concentrarmos em cavar aqui e aqui, onde as paredes internas são mais finas, poderemos abrir duas entradas que darão no corredor principal e, com sorte, alcançaremos os túneis adjacentes onde estão nossos homens.

_ O que estão esperando? Hoss, leve todos os homens que encontrar para o lado norte e comece a escavar. Eu irei até Virgínia e trarei todos os que puder para ajudar.

_ Se o senhor me permitir – o mineiro pediu a palavra _ Irei até o acampamento de Pinewoods. Lá há muitos homens e equipamento. Posso trazê-los em menos de uma hora e com os que o senhor conseguir na cidade, com um pouco de sorte, chegaremos a eles ao amanhecer.

_ Faça isso, meu rapaz – Voltou-se para o filho _ Cuide de tudo enquanto estou fora, Hoss. Você está no comendo com Tomás. Trarei lampiões e suprimentos.

_ Está bem, pai – Eric concordou _ E, pai, fique calmo. Nós vamos encontrá-los. Eu sei que vamos.

_ Voltarei o mais rápido que puder, filho.

Os olhos de Ben Cartwright transpareciam uma dor que poucas vezes seu filho do meio vira neles. O homem estava esgotado, mas mantinha-se uma muralha. O jovem alto sabia que seu pai não descansaria até o momento em que seus irmãos e os trabalhadores estivessem a salvo, fora daquelas paredes, mas também sabia que o coração de seu velho estava por um fio.

_ Vamos lá, pessoal! – Hoss deu a ordem _ Vamos cavar o mais rápido que pudermos e adiantar o serviço até que chegue a ajuda. Os homens lá dentro precisam de nós!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Novamente o cheiro forte de mofo e umidade se misturava à poeira assentada sobre o solo rochoso.

Uma mão gelada tocou o rosto do mais moço dos filhos de Ponderosa, num movimento incerto, despertando-o.

Joe abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, piscando repetidas vezes, mas a escuridão não lhe permitia ver nada. Sentira claramente algo bater em seu rosto. Algo macio e, imediatamente lembrou-se de que poderia haver mais alguém ali com ele.

O jovem tateou o chão no escuro, percorrendo o espaço ao redor do próprio corpo. Nada. Era necessário expandir a busca. Joseph colocou força nos braços e impulsionou o corpo para cima devagar. Estava sentado sem por o estômago pela boca, apesar de sua cabeça tilintar como um sino de domingo. Puxou o ar com força e expirou, esvaziando os pulmões. Arrastou-se mais para o lado direito e tornou a tatear o chão, esbarrando em alguma coisa.

_ Adam? – o rapaz focou a visão, sem nenhum sucesso _ Adam, é você? – Passou a mão sobre o que parecia um corpo deitado. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao tocar a pele fria _ Adam, se é você, responda-me, pelo amor de Deus. Não estou vendo coisa alguma...

Só o silêncio ecoava dentro da cabeça do rapaz.

_ Certo, Joe, acalme-se e comece a agir feito um homem – falava consigo mesmo _ Como o pai diria, uma coisa de cada vez... – puxou ainda mais o corpo para perto do outro, mas sua perna esquerda, ainda sob os escombros o impediu de continuar _ Porcaria! – gemeu baixo e apertou a região acima do joelho, no intuito de aliviar a dor que sentia _ Tinha esquecido dessa droga de perna. O jeito vai ser tentar verificar o seu estado daqui mesmo, como der.

Joseph esticou os braços, suportando as pontadas no ombro deslocado e apalpou o que parecia o colete da outra vítima. Dentro de um dos bolsos, encontrou um objeto metálico que logo identificou como um relógio de bolso. Definitivamente era seu irmão ali. Adam nunca se separava de seu precioso relógio de bolso. Era com ele que o mais velho controlava seus atrasos e cobrava sua pontualidade nos compromissos de trabalho. Maldito relógio!

_ Depois eu é que sou o preguiçoso, não é, irmãozão? – brincou com o próprio nervosismo diante da inércia do outro _ O que há, heim? Decidiu tirar uma folguinha e vai me deixar com todo o trabalho? - continuou com seu exame às cegas do corpo de Adam _ Oh, meu Deus...

Os dedos do jovem rapaz tocaram uma poça de sangue ao lado do corpo. Adam estava, certamente, muito ferido. Precisava ser rápido e estancar aquele sangramento, mas como fazê-lo se sequer era capaz de enxergar o ferimento? Joe retirou o lenço que levava amarrado ao redor do pescoço com a intenção de estancar o sangue. Continuou tateando sobre a lateral esquerda do corpo de Adam até que suas mãos se depararam com um pedaço grande de madeira que parecia sair do meio das costelas de seu irmão.

_ Adam, o que você foi arranjar? – seu estômago balançou como se uma nuvem de borboletas dançasse dentro dele _ O que eu vou fazer agora, homem? Não posso tirar essa coisa de você e também não podemos deixá-la aí por muito tempo ou terá uma infecção daquelas. Que inferno! – passou os dedos por dentro de seus cabelos, numa atitude de desamparo _ Eu sei, eu sei... O pai ia comer o meu fígado se me ouvisse xingando dessa forma, mas você há de convir que a situação não é das melhores, meu irmão. E até o pai perderia o senso se estivesse nessa conosco.

O mais moço dos Cartwright esquecera-se completamente de suas dores diante da situação de seu irmão. Não havia muito o que fazer: se retirasse a lasca de madeira do corpo de Adam, a hemorragia o mataria em minutos e deixá-la onde estava também não era a melhor opção, mas ali, naquele momento, era a única alternativa de ganhar tempo para tentar uma fuga ou esperar pelo resgate.

Joseph decidiu por concentrar seus esforços em libertar sua outra perna para que tivesse mais mobilidade e, assim, ajudar Adam. Arrastou seu corpo e sentou-se junto ao monte de entulho que o prendia. Com as próprias mãos cavou e soltou as pedras maiores. Seus dedos ardiam e podia sentir a terra ferir sua carne, mas não havia opção. Era urgente ser ver livre para poder tomar outras providências. Por fim, estava solto. Fez força para mover a perna e a dor subiu pelos ossos até a altura do quadril. Não lhe faltava mais nada: sua perna estava quebrada e, bem quebrada, avaliando a intensidade da dor que sentia. Teve vontade de chorar e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não hesitou em pisar sobre o pé da perna ferida contra a parede próxima e puxar com toda força, colocando o osso no lugar e soltando um grunhido pelo sofrimento.

_ J...Jo... – um fio de voz trêmulo chamou-lhe a atenção.

_ Adam?- Joe engoliu o urro que pretendia soltar e deixou o nome de seu irmão sair de sua boca em meio a respiração entrecortada _ Adam?

_ Joe... – mais uma vez, a voz, quase inaudível, pronunciou seu nome.

Imediatamente o rapaz arrastou-se na direção do sussurro que ouvira, encontrando seu irmão.

_Graças a Deus... – Ainda tateando, encontrou a testa do outro, sobre a qual depositou a palma de sua mão, verificando-lhe a temperatura.

_ Joe...- outro sussurro.

_Estou aqui, Adam. Está muito escuro. Não dá para ver nada, fique calmo.

_ Jo...

_ Não fale, está bem? Você está ferido e precisa poupar suas forças. Vou encontrar uma forma de nos tirar daqui e você sabe que o pai já está lá fora movendo mundos e fundos para nos resgatar, então, relaxe e deixe tudo conosco, certo?

Não houve mais nenhuma palavra, nenhum sussurro. Adam aquietou-se e Joseph acreditou que seu irmão perdera a consciência novamente e ele agradecia por isso. Se fossem morrer ali, que pelo menos um deles não tivesse que passar por toda aquela agonia.

o-o-o-o-o

_CONTINUA_


	3. Chapter 3

_Título: Sangue do meu sangue_

_Classificação: K+_

_Fandon: Bonanza_

_Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)_

_Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama_

_Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes._

_Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã._

* * *

><p><strong>SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE<strong>

_CAPÍTULO 3_

Na cidade de Virgínia, Bem Cartwright reunião umpelotão armado de pás e enxadas. Muitos dos seus amigos estavam ali, prontos para auxiliar no resgate dos rapazes e mineiros. Havia também um tanto de homens dispostos a trabalhar duro na escavação em troca do polpudo salário prometido pelo fazendeiro. A comitiva partiu da cidade em direção à mina com um Benjamin ansioso e de feições duras à frente.

Hoss e os mineiros trazidos por Tomás continuavam na empreitada. Os homens se revezavam em turnos de duas horas por equipe para pouparem suas forças até que os outros chegassem com seu pai. Até Hop Sing tinha vindo da sede da fazenda para preparar o alimento para os trabalhadores.

- Senhor Hoss, Hop Sing preparou boa comida – o empregado apresentou o prato ao patrão _ Deve comer um pouco agora.

_Não, obrigado, Hop Sing – Hoss respondeu sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos da pá que cavava a terra dentro da montanha.

_ Senhor Hoss nunca negou comida de Hop Sing – o chinês insistiu _ Se não comer vai ficar doente e não vai ajudar nada senhor Joe e senhor Adam.

Hoss parou por um instante e voltou-se para o serviçal que era mais um membro de sua família, secou o suor do rosto na manga da camisa encardida pela poeira e aceitou o prato.

_ Você tem razão, meu amigo – respirou fundo_ Eu não tenho fome alguma, mas você está certo. Não serei de ajuda nenhuma se passar mal por inanição, não é mesmo?

_ É isso, senhor, é isso – Hop Sing sorriu e depois pegou a pá que o outro havia largado no chão_Senhor Hoss come tudo direitinho e Hop Sing , não perde tempo, certo?

Eric sorriu agradecido e sentou-se junto ao monte de terra que se elevava à medida que cavavam. Ali, na penumbra que anunciava o final do dia, sorveu o alimento que lhe traria forças para continuar lutando pela vida de seus irmãos. Dentro da cabeça do Cartwright não havia espaço para dúvidas quanto ao sucesso daquele resgate. Não havia dentro do grande coração de Hoss espaço para outro sentimento senão a necessidade de alcançar os acidentados o mais rapidamente possível. Sua agilidade e presteza poderiam ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte para eles e Eric sequer podia conceber a possibilidade de nunca mais ouvir as gargalhadas de Joe ou as canções que Adam dedilhava ao violão.

Quando todo o grupo de Hoss saiu da mina para o jantar, foi substituído pelo grupo liderado por Tomás. Os homens retomaram a escavação, agora com mais cuidado para evitar qualquer fagulha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Adam, você pode me ouvir? – Joe chamou pelo irmão _ Vamos lá, mano... Não vá desistir... Quem vai cuidar de mim se você morrer nessa droga de buraco? – o coração de Joe estava apertado.

O mais jovem dos filhos de Ben aproximou-se mais do outro rapaz e puxou-lhe o corpo para perto de si, passando seus braços por baixo dos braços de Adam, abraçando assim o tronco do mais velho.

_ Nada melhor do que um abraço fraterno para aquecer, não é? – sorriu para si mesmo no intuito de afastar os pensamentos funestos que assolavam sua mente _ Vou mantê-lo quentinho. Você vai ficar bem e nós vamos sair dessa, como sempre fizemos, juntos- Joe puxou o corpo de Adam mais para cima e ouviu um gemido fraco _ Desculpe-me, irmão, mas não posso vê-lo e é difícil não esbarrar em nada nessa escuridão. Prometo que terei mais cuidado, está bem? E você terá que me prometer que vai aguentar as pontas, que não vai desistir, está me ouvindo?

O coração de Joseph pulsava num ritmo acelerado e descompassado. Não era capaz de precisar a quanto tempo estavam dentro da mina soterrados, mas tinha certeza de que já se passara um bocado de horas pelo menos e, a cada minuto, a possibilidade de sobrevivência se distanciava deles. Suas costas ardiam e seus braços tremiam tensionados pelo esforço de sustentar o corpo do irmão junto ao seu. Precisava encontrar um ponto para recostar e aliviar a pressão sobre sua coluna. Deixou que Adam escorregasse cuidadosamente para o lado e arrastou-se de costas, trazendo o irmão pela gola da camisa em seu caminho. Uns poucos centímetros para trás, encontrou uma superfície lisa e fria, uma rocha provavelmente. Ali, puxou Adam contra seu próprio corpo e acomodou-o entre suas pernas, mantendo o tronco do mais velho sobre seu peito para aquecê-lo. A pele de seu irmão apresentava-se perigosamente fria e pegajosa ao toque. Joe não era médico, mas por experiência sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. Sabia que necessitava manter Adam aquecido para evitar o pior, mas também sabia que apenas o calor de seu corpo não seria o bastante para manter o outro vivo pelo tempo necessário para que alguém os achasse.

_ A coisa está feia, não é, irmão? – Joe estava cansado _ Você está muito calado, sabia? Não que você seja um falador... Aliás, eu sempre achei você um sujeito muito calado – o rapaz precisava ouvir algum som para manter-se acordado _ Com exceção dos momentos em que você pensa que é o pai e faz aqueles discursos intermináveis sobre responsabilidades e coisa e tal... Mas quer saber? Agora eu daria qualquer coisa para você abrir seus olhos e falar comigo, nem que fosse para me dar uma bronca ou reclamar por alguma coisa que eu tenha deixado de fazer... – Joseph sentia-se pequeno e solitário _ Eu nunca disse isso a você e acho que essa não seja a melhor hora... mas se nós... se nós não sobrevivermos a isso, eu queria que soubesse que eu amo você, meu irmão. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter sido criado por um homem como você e, se eu não fiz uma besteira enorme com a minha vida até hoje, acho que também devo isso, pelo menos em parte, ao seu bom senso e insistência em me manter na linha - Joe sentia seus braços fraquejarem e os olhos pesarem pelo cansaço _ Meu estômago dói. Você também está com sede? Eu acho que sim... Um belo copo de água fresca seria uma boa pedida, não acha, mano velho? Está certo, está certo, vou mudar de assunto... Falar em água não está me ajudando muito também.

Joseph Cartwright estava no limite de suas forças. Respirar estava se tornando um fardo e ele não sabia se a dor que sentia dentro do peito era em função do peso que o corpo de Adam exercia sobre ele ou se algo pior poderia estar acontecendo. Um lampejo passou por sua mente a respeito da possibilidade de estarem ficando sem ar para respirar. Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aquele pensamento agourento, mas o fato é que colocar ar dentro de seus pulmões estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil. Aos poucos, o sono o tomou por completo e suas pálpebras pesaram mais do que era capaz de suportar. Adormeceu ainda com Adam em seus braços.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As carroças trazendo os voluntários de Virgínia pararam no pátio da mina fazendo um grande alarido. Os homens saltaram apressados e organizaram-se em grupos ao comando de Hoss, como tinha sido orientado pelo mineiro Tomás. Não havia espaço para todos dentro do túnel que haviam cavado até aquele momento, então, formaram uma longa fila para agilizar a retirada da terra de dentro da montanha. Os baldes carregados passavam rapidamente de mão em mão e eram despejados do lado de fora, voltando sem demora pela outra fila que se estabelecia ao lado da primeira.

_ Hoss, como estamos, filho?

_ Estamos avançando, pai – Hoss olhou o céu alaranjado, do lado de fora da mina _ Mas vai anoitecer logo e tudo fica mais complicado à noite.

_ Nós trouxemos todos os lampiões que pudemos encontrar na cidade – Ben puxou o filho pelo braço, indicando-lhe a carroça carregada _ e muito querosene também. Poderemos trabalhar a noite toda.

_ Está certo, pai – Eric demonstrava cansaço _ Nós trabalharemos sem parar até que Joe e Adam esteja a salvo, eu prometo.

_ Ben, Hoss – o Doutor Martin desceu de sua carruagem e aproximou-se apressado dos Cartwright _ Em que posso ajudar?

_ Olá, doutor – Hoss cumprimentou o médico _ Não há nada para o senhor lá agora, mas precisaremos dos seus serviços quando chegarmos a eles, com certeza.

_ Martin, eu agradeço por ter vindo.

_ Eu não poderia deixar de vir, Ben- o médico depositou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo _ Joe e Adam estão lá embaixo há muitas horas, Ben, tanto eles como os outros mineiros poderão sofrer com a hipotermia e a desidratação. Precisamos fazer chegar até eles um condutor para o ar e para água.

_ Hoss? – Benjamin voltou-se para o filho do meio.

_ Já estamos providenciando, pai. Tomás está acostumado com o trabalho e está perfurando uma passagem menor para uma mangueira levar o ar para dentro.

_ Ótimo, filho – o homem sorriu um pouco _ Nós vamos conseguir, eu sei.

_ É claro que vamos, pai – Hoss aproximou-se do pai e segurou firme em suas mãos _ Por que o senhor não fica aqui com o doutor e ajuda a controlar a situação? Preciso voltar lá para dentro e ficaria mais tranqüilo se tivesse o senhor por aqui para ficar de olho em tudo.

_ Eu ficarei, filho.

_ Pode deixar que tomaremos todas as providências, Hoss – Martin piscou para o moço _ Vá, rapaz e traga seus irmãos e aqueles homens para fora. Nós montaremos um hospital de campanha naquele pátio para socorrê-los mais rapidamente, certo?

Hoss concordou com um aceno e voltou para dentro do túnel onde os homens trabalhavam em ritmo frenético. As vozes masculinas ecoavam, misturadas, provocando um incômodo no Cartwright corpulento que tanto apreciava o silêncio das matas de Ponderosa.

De volta ao pátio da mina, alguns homens montavam uma grande tenda trazida pelo doutor Martin e descarregavam alguns caixotes de madeira. Ben sentiu a visão nublar quando percebeu as macas sendo montadas e a mesa cirúrgica sendo arrumada ao lado delas. Em seu coração pesou a imagem de seus filhos sobre aquelas camas improvisadas e de seus corpos feridos. Por pouco não cedeu ao falsear de suas pernas. Não poderia jamais conceber a possibilidade de perder qualquer um de seus filhos. Em sua sabedoria, isso não representava a ordem natural das coisas. Nenhum pai deveria ser testemunha da morte de um filho e esse pensamento dilacerava suas entranhas.

Dentro da mina, a luz escasseava à medida que o sol se punha. Era cada vez mais difícil manter o ritmo do trabalho com a falta da luminosidade.

_ Hoss, teremos que parar de trabalhar quando anoitecer por completo – Tomás declarou.

_ Não! – o Cartwright protestou indignado _ Nada disso! Ninguém vai parar coisa nenhuma até que os encontremos!

_ Mas Hoss, não temos como trabalhar nesse ritmo do escuro e logo não haverá qualquer luz aqui dentro – o mineiro ponderou _ Estamos bem adiantados.

_ O pai trouxe um monte de lampiões.

_ Esqueceu-se de que não podemos trazer lampiões? – Tomás levou o indicador até a ponta do nariz e fungou _ O gás, está lembrado?

_ Oh, droga... – Hoss levou as duas mãos ao alto da cabeça, em desespero _ Mas não podemos parar, Tomás. Não podemos abandoná-los à própria sorte.

_ Meu amigo, será muita sorte se qualquer um deles ainda estiver vivo a essa altura, então, eu continuarei a cavar com você, se assim preferir, pela noite a dentro, mas não podemos exigir isso dos trabalhadores. Precisamos dizer-lhes em que condições teremos que cavar e dar-lhes a oportunidade de escolher se querem continuar conosco ou esperar o raiar do dia.

Eric e Tomás fizeram uma breve reunião com os homens que trabalhavam dentro do túnel para explicar a situação. Alguns deixaram suas pás caírem no chão e se retiraram, mais muitos permaneceram, apesar da escuridão quase total e as escavações continuaram por dentro da noite, quebrando o silêncio da madrugada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suas pernas estavam dormentes e formigavam terrivelmente. Por um instante, não conseguiu encontrar o ar para respirar e tossiu com força, sacudindo todo o seu corpo e o daquele que estava sobre o seu. Estava com frio e a boca aberta, tinha uma secura quase insuportável. Espasmos musculares percorriam seus braços e costas, provocando uma dor aguda.

Por um instante Joe desejou estar apenas acordando de um pesadelo em sua cama na casa grande de Ponderosa, mas ele sabia muito bem que não era um sonho ruim que vivia,mas a dura realidade de estar diante da morte com seu irmão mais velho.

A cabeça de Adam tombou para o lado, assustando-o. Joseph forçou o braço direito até alcançar a frente do rosto do irmão e seu coração falhou uma batida quando seus dedos não puderam sentir o arfar da respiração do mais velho. Todas as imagens de sua curta vida se passaram diante de seus olhos e em todas elas, estava Adam. Seus irmãos e seu pai eram parte dele, sua família funcionava como um organismo vivo e a falta de um mataria um pouco de todos.

_ Adam, não faça isso, irmão... – Joe abraçou mais forte o irmão e o sacudiu levemente _ Você tem que lutar, está me ouvindo? – as lágrimas desciam sobre seu rosto sujo de pó _ Eu não vou suportar passar por isso sozinho e você prometeu que não ia desistir, lembra? – Sacudiu-o mais uma vez _ Ande, Adam, reaja! Pelo amor de Deus, Adam... Por favor...

Joe deixou sua cabeça tombar para frente, permitindo-se descansá-la sobre o ombro de seu irmão, enquanto o embalava em seu colo. Já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas e seus soluços ecoavam dentro do espaço reduzido em que se encontravam. Parecia que aquilo era mesmo o fim.

_ Jo...- um sussuro _ Joe... – novamente, um fio de voz.

_ Adam?

_ Joe... pa...

_ Adam, o que? – o coração do rapaz se encheu de esperança_ Você está vivo...

_ Par...e...de...ba...lançar... Joe...

_ Oh, me desculpe, Adam – Joseph não sabia agora se chora de dor ou alegria, mas era muito bom ouvir a voz de seu irmão.

_ Dói...- a voz fraca e rouca reclamou.

_ Eu sei, irmão, eu sei. Perdoe-me, mas é que... eu pensei que você...

_ Não seja tolo... – Adam esforçou-se para dizer _ Não... vou a lugar... algum...

_ Graças a Deus – Joe respirou aliviado _ Não sabe o quão assustado eu fiquei.

_ Joe... – Adam buscava forças onde nem sabia que possuía _ Você... como... está?

_ Não se preocupe comigo. Estou melhor do que você.

_ Metido... – o jovem rapaz podia sentir a respiração forçada do mais velho sob seus braços.

_ É bom ouvir sua voz novamente, mano.

_ É... Quanto tempo...

_ Eu não sei ao certo, mas já deve ser noite a essa altura. Está mais frio.

_ Estou... gelado... – Adam engoliu um gemido de dor quando Joe tossiu atrás de si, agitando seu corpo fragilizado.

_ Eu vou mantê-lo aquecido, mas não posso fazer muito mais – Joseph esfregou suas mãos nos braços de Adam _ Procure não se mexer. Eu não pude tirar essa coisa das suas costelas e um movimento de mau jeito poderá fazer um estrago danado.

_ Já percebi... – Adam tentava não pensar no ponto que latejava impiedosamente na lateral de seu corpo _ Essa tosse... Você está doente...

_ Ah, que nada – o rapaz disfarçava o incômodo que seu corpo sentia _ É só a poeira. Basta um bom bocado de ar puro e tudo ficará bem.

_ Joe... – A voz de Adam pareceu assustadoramente distante ao jovem Cartwright _ Acho que deveríamos... – a faltou ar para terminar a sentença _ dormir um pouco...

_ Não, Adam. Precisamos ficar acordados ou não vamos conseguir – Joseph insistiu _ Preciso que converse comigo, está entendendo? Se você dormir e me deixar sozinho outra vez eu vou enlouquecer aqui dentro. Fique comigo, Adam!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**CONTINUA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Título: Sangue do meu sangue_

_Classificação: K+_

_Fandon: Bonanza_

_Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)_

_Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama_

_Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes._

_Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã._

* * *

><p><strong>SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE<strong>

_CAPÍTULO 4_

Dentro do túnel escuro, Hoss e Tomás cavavam incansavelmente. A escuridão da noite não ajudava nem um pouco, mas os dois homens não se detiveram apesar das dificuldades e do cansaço.

_ Pare, Hoss! – Tomás segurou o braço do outro.

_ O que houve? – Hoss perguntou intrigado.

_ Acho que conseguimos – fincou a picareta na terra que desabou com o solavanco, abrindo uma pequena passagem _ E não sinto cheiro de gás. Acho que todo o gás queimou-se com a explosão.

_ Isso é muito bom! – Eric estava animado _ Assim poderemos trazer os lampiões e trabalhar mais depressa.

_ Creio que sim – Tomás concluiu _ Trarei o lampião e você sairá com todos os homens para que eu possa acendê-lo. Não quero ninguém por perto se ainda houver algum risco de incêndio.

_ Quanto aos homens eu concordo, mas eu ficarei com você – Hoss foi categórico _ São meus irmãos lá dentro e ninguém vai colocar sua vida em risco se eu vou estar em segurança. Você sai e eu acendo o lampião.

Tomás ia iniciar uma discussão, mas foi impedido pelo patrão. O mineiro saiu apressado, sendo seguido pelo pelotão que trabalhava na retirada da terra. Voltou em seguida com o lampião abastecido e uns fósforos que entregou ao homem corpulento e saiu como haviam combinado.

Hoss fez uma breve e silenciosa oração e riscou o fósforo na sola de sua bota. Um primeiro suspiro de alívio por não haver uma combustão imediata. Bom sinal. Ergueu o vidro e acendeu o pavio grosso que estava dentro, regulando a força da chama. A luz tremeluzente no final do túnel trouxe alegria ao coração de todos que, imediatamente retomaram o trabalho agora iluminados pelas chamas amarelas.

Não levou mais de uma hora para que o pequeno buraco na parede crescesse do tamanho suficiente para um homem passar através dele.

Tomás passou pela abertura e iluminou o outro lado com dois lampiões. Hoss seguiu atrás dele e ambos verificaram que o túnel estava ainda em bom estado no sentido do interior da mina. Seus corações se encheram de esperança.

Os dois homens, o mineiro e o patrão, seguiram pelo caminho traçado por Tomás mais cedo, no mapa, em direção ao local onde Joe e Adam estariam com Frank. Mais adiante talvez também pudessem encontrar os outros mineiros. Andaram cerca de duzentos metros e se depararam com uma parede de escombros fechando seu caminho.

_ E agora? – Eric estava ficando desesperado.

_ Tenha calma, meu amigo – Tomás tinha experiência nessas situações _ O pior já passou. Vamos bater nas pedras e rezar para que nos ouçam do outro lado. Assim, teremos a certeza da direção em que devemos cavar a partir daqui.

O mineiro tomou uma pesada pedra em suas mãos e passou a chocá-la contra uma outra, bem grande, que estava presa no meio do entulho. Usou um ritmo compassado, como um código, para que qualquer um que pudesse ouvi-lo do outro lado fosse capaz de perceber que o resgate estava a caminho.

Ben Cartwright, ao saber do sucesso da escavação, juntou-se a seu filho no resgate dos outros dois. Não era de seu feitio estar apartado da ação e muito menos esperar sentado que outros fizessem o seu trabalho. Na cartilha do Cartwright, o trabalho de um pai é manter seus filhos em segurança e era exatamente isso que o homem pretendia fazer.

_Pai...

_ Nem tente fazer-me mudar de ideia, Hoss – Ben tomou uma pá em suas mãos _ Vou cavar com vocês e só sairei daqui quando encontrarmos seus irmãos, de um jeito ou de outro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joseph sentia-se esgotado. Sabia que suas forças estavam chegando ao fim. Já não conseguia manter o corpo de Adam elevado e procurava não pensar na sede ou na dor. O pior de tudo era evitar os acessos de tosse. Lutava para evitar os movimentos bruscos que sua tosse provocava, arrancando gemidos de seu irmão mais velho.

Por um momento, o mais jovem dos filhos de Benjamin pensou ter ouvido batidas através da parede diante de seu rosto. Silenciou sua conversa solitária e focou toda sua atenção no som que vinha de trás das pedras. Nada. Provavelmente tinha imaginado. Sua mente o estava enganando, dando-lhe esperanças de um resgate que talvez jamais ocorresse. Soltou o ar que estava preso dentro dos pulmões, decepcionado.

_ É, mano, acho que não foi dessa vez – girou lentamente o pescoço, buscando uma posição mais confortável que favorecesse a respiração _ Já estou ouvindo coisas e muito em breve, talvez...

Novamente seu cérebro entrou em estado de alerta. Ele tinha realmente ouvido algo por trás da parede. Sim, agora tinha certeza. Eram batidas. Batidas repetidas e cadenciadas. Alguém estava do outro lado e quem quer que fosse, poderia significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte para eles.

Joseph depositou cuidadosamente seu irmão no chão e tateou no escuro em busca de uma rocha grande o suficiente para produzir uma resposta. Seus braços lutaram para erguer o pedregulho alcançado pelas mãos e chocá-lo, com força, contra a parede produzindo um barulho alto e oco.

Bateu algumas vezes e esperou. Em instantes, novas batidas num ritmo diferente, ao que o rapaz respondeu com batidas semelhantes. Esperou mais um pouco e novas batidas foram ouvidas.

_ Ouviu isso, Adam? – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas _ Eles estão vindo, Adam! Estão vindo! – bateu novamente em resposta _ Aguenta firme, meu irmão. Nós vamos sair daqui. Eu disse a você que nós íamos conseguir, lembra? – Joe continuava a reproduzir o ritmo das batidas que vinham do outro lado _ Nós vamos conseguir, Adam!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Pai, eles estão vivos! – Hoss não se continha de felicidade.

_ Eu estou ouvindo, meu filho – Benjamin emocionou-se _Estou ouvindo! Nós vamos conseguir!

_ Hoss, continue cavando – Tomás ordenou _ E o senhor, não deixe de bater. Eles precisam saber que estamos aqui e nós precisamos de orientação para cavar na direção certa _ o mineiro dirigiu-se à abertura por onde tinham entrado _ Trarei os trabalhadores e o equipamento.

_ Vamos lá, pai – Hoss bateu no ombro do pai _ Vamos trazer Adam e Joe para casa!

Tomás retornou depois de minutos com um grupo de mineiros equipados com suas ferramentas. O doutor Martin vinha logo atrás deles com sua maleta de instrumentos nas mãos.

A abertura na lateral do túnel cresceu e logo era possível passar por ela, um homem de pé. Os trabalhadores se empenharam mais, animados pela novidade e cheios de esperança de encontrar os companheiros com vida.

Assim que alcançaram a continuação do túnel Tomás depositou vários lampiões em posições estratégicas. A luz tremeluzente dava um tom dourado às paredes rochosas.

Os Cartwright lideraram a procissão de mineiros para dentro do corredor frio na montanha. Mal conseguiam ver a distância percorrida pelo túnel embaixo da terra.

Hoss tomou um dos lampiões em suas mãos e seguiu atrás de seu pai, caminhando vagarosa e atentamente. Não conseguiam mais ouvir as batidas nas paredes. Quem quer que estivesse respondendo aos sons produzidos por Tomás, tinha parado.

_ Tomás – Benjamin chamou pelo empregado _ Há algo errado. Nós já deveríamos ter avistado alguém. O som parecia tão próximo!

_ É estranho, senhor – Tomás coçou o alto da cabeça _ Também pensei que estivessem logo atrás do monte de entulho que cavamos, mas...

O olhar perdido do mineiro doeu dentro do peito do patriarca.

_ Ei, pai, vou seguir com um grupo de homens mais para dentro e verificar. Pode ter sido um eco que ouvimos.

_ Não, senhor Hoss – Tomás foi contrário _ Seria melhor deixar o Kellerman seguir com mineiros experientes para dentro do túnel. Se encontrarem mais alguma obstrução, voltarão para chamar-nos e aí, seguiremos para o trabalho.

_Ele está certo, Hoss – Ben concordou com o outro, forçando as rugas que se formaram em sua testa _ Vamos olhar por aqui novamente. Podemos ter deixado passar alguma coisa.

_ Senhor Cartwright, poderia usar aquela pedra ali e voltar a bater num ponto firme da parede? – Tomás solicitou _ Enquanto isso, eu e o senhor Hoss andaremos junto à rocha para tentar localizar o som de resposta novamente.

_ Claro, rapaz – Benjamin tomou uma pedra pesada em suas mãos e retomou os movimentos que produziam um som forte com o choque entre as rochas.

Eric e seu companheiro de escavação, empunhando seus lampiões, caminhavam lentamente rente às paredes do túnel na esperança de ouvir as batidas que os levariam até Joe e Adam.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Adam... – a voz de Joe estava fraca e trêmula _ Meus braços doem e não ouço mais as batidas. Acho que me enganei, irmão... Não posso mais ouvir as batidas – As lágrimas se debruçaram na pálpebras do jovem e escorreram por sua face _Oh, meu Deus... Por favor, Deus... Nós precisamos de alguma ajuda aqui...

Depois da agitação provocada pela perspectiva de um resgate, Joseph sentia-se incrivelmente cansado. Todo seu corpo reclamava por um pouco de paz. Cada músculo e célula de seu organismo gritava por ar fresco e um fio de luz que pudesse animar seus olhos.

Adam continuava quieto, silencioso e imóvel. Há alguns minutos não proferia qualquer som. Sentia a respiração delicada do irmão apenas quando tocava seu peito. As forças se esvaíam e não havia muito o que pudesse fazer agora por qualquer um dos dois. Só conseguia pensar na dor de seu pai e de Hoss se eles acabassem por perder suas vidas naquela escuridão subterrânea.

O mais moço dos filhos de Ben juntou seu irmão em seus braços mais uma vez. Se iam morrer, Adam não sentiria frio. Pelo menos um pouco de conforto daria ao mais velho e sentou-se junto à parede novamente, apoiando o peso do outro sobre seu peito.

As horas voaram e a mente de Joseph se deixou levar pelo desgaste. Viajou para um tempo em que não era mais que uma criança.

"_Little Joe, acorda"_

"_Deixe-me em paz, Adam. Estou com sono."_

"_O pai está mandando você descer e tomar logo seu café da manhã ou chegará atrasado na escola."_

"_Não quero ir à escola hoje. Não estou me sentindo bem"_

"_Deixe de conversa mole, moleque! Pule já dessa cama ou terá que se ver comigo."_

"_Não enche Adam. Você não é o pai e não manda em mim."_

"_Sou seu irmão mais velho. Tenha mais respeito!"_

"_Estou com dor na barriga. Não vou a lugar nenhum e pronto."_

" _Bem, se é assim que você quer..."_

"_Pare, Adam! Solte o meu cobertor! Isso não é justo! Não estou me sentindo bem..."_

"_Olhe aqui, Joe, você é um garotinho muito mimado. Trate de levantar-se logo e não invente desculpas."_

"_É sério, Adam. Não estou inventando. Não me sinto bem e..."_

"_Little Joe? Garoto? Joseph Cartwright, essa brincadeira não tem graça. Joe? Oh, meu Deus... Pai!"_

"_O que está acontecendo aqui? Adam, o que há com o menino?"_

"_Não sei pai, ele reclamou que estava com dor na barriga e de repente, apagou. Joe está muito quente, pai, muito quente mesmo."_

"_Vá buscar água fria e mande Hoss à cidade buscar o Paul."_

"_Sim, senhor."_

"_Filho, fale comigo. Joseph, está me ouvindo, filho? Preciso que diga o que sente para podermos ajudá-lo."_

"_Aqui, pai. Trouxe uma toalha limpa também."_

"_Dê-me a toalha molhada, Adam. Temos que baixar a temperatura até que Hoss retorne com o médico."_

"_Mas que diabos esse menino tem, pai? "_

"_Não sei, filho. Quem dera eu soubesse..."_

"_Pai, isso é minha culpa."_

"_Não diga bobagens, Adam! Você não poderia adivinhar que seu irmão menor ficaria doente."_

"_Eu poderia sim. Ontem à noite, Little Joe reclamou que estava sentindo pontadas na virilha e que sua perna direita o incomodava, mas como sempre, pensei que o garoto estava inventando desculpas para não ir à escola hoje e, mais cedo, quando vim acordá-lo, ele reclamou novamente que não estava se sentindo bem. Eu deveria ter percebido, pai, deveria ter percebido..."_

"_Não se culpe, Adam. Vai ficar tudo bem. Paul chegará logo e tratará Little Joe. Seu irmão estará novo em folha em algumas horas."_

"_Eu não sei não, pai. O garoto está suando e quente como uma chaleira no fogão."_

"_Preste atenção, Adam: Preciso que se acalme e mantenha o foco. Vamos colocar as compressas na testa de Joe para baixar-lhe a temperatura. É só o que podemos fazer até que o socorro chegue."_

"_Está certo, pai. Me perdoe."_

"_Muito bem, filho. Olhe seu irmão enquanto vou buscar uma banheira e mais água fria caso precisemos dar-lhe um banho para baixar a febre."_

"_Eu cuidarei dele, pai."_

"_Adam..."_

"_Shiii... Fique quietinho, Joe."_

"_Dói muito, Adam..."_

"_Não se mexa, maninho. Fique parado que a dor melhora, certo?"_

"_Não melhora não, Adam. Minha perna está presa, está doendo muito aqui..."_

"_Eu sei, Joe, eu sei, mas se você ficar forçando, vai doer mais. Então, confie em mim e faça o que eu digo, está bem?"_

"_Você tem certeza de que vai passar?"_

"_Claro que tenho. Se você se concentrar e não se mover, pode vencer a dor e nem vai perceber que ela está aí."_

"_Jura?"_

"_Eu já menti para você antes?"_

"_Eu... Eu acho que não..."_

"_Segure a minha mão e aperte com força se doer muito, está bem? Pode apertar pra valer."_

"_Adam... Você não vai me deixar sozinho, vai?_

"_É claro que não, irmãozinho. Eu nunca deixaria meu pequeno irmãozinho, de jeito nenhum. Agora tente relaxar, certo?"_

"_Certo...Eu vou tentar... Já não dói tanto... Você estava certo, Adam...Estava certo..."_

Em sua mente confusa, Joe sabia que Adam estava sempre certo, mesmo quando discordavam de algo, o que era muito comum. Adam disse que seu pai e Hoss viriam para resgatá-los e, como Adam está sempre certo, o salvamento viria.

_Joe... – Um fio de voz trouxe o mais moço de volta à realidade.

_ Estou aqui,irmão – Joseph suspendeu mais o corpo do outro _ Como se sente?

_ Estranho...

_ Você vai ficar bem,Adam – Joe repetia para convencer a si mesmo _ O pai está chegando com ajuda.

_ Joe ?

_ Não se esforce demais. Precisa poupar a energia,mano – o silêncio do mais velho fez o rapaz tremer _ Só aguente mais um pouco, está bem? Não desista. Por favor... Só não desista agora – Joseph sentiu o nó apertar em sua garganta _Pai, o senhor precisa se apressar... Estamos precisando de alguma ajuda aqui, sabe? Estamos encrencados de verdade e uma forcinha viria bem a calhar agora.

Um acesso de tosse atravessou as palavras balbuciadas. O corpo do jovem Cartwright sacudiu violentamente, trazendo o gosto do cobre à boca. Algo estava muito errado dentro de seu peito e Joe sabia disso, mas o que mais o assustava era a incapacidade de salvar Adam. Ia falhar com seu irmão mais velho. Podia sentir em seus ossos que a morte os rondava. Não queria morrer e não poderia admitir levar Adam consigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CONTINUA


	5. Chapter 5

_Título: Sangue do meu sangue_

_Classificação: K+_

_Fandon: Bonanza_

_Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)_

_Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama_

_Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes._

_Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã._

* * *

><p><strong>SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE<strong>

_CAPÍTULO 5_

A noite se foi e um novo dia chegou encoberto por nuvens cinzentas e ventos frios de mau agouro. Ben limpou o suor que se misturava à poeira enlameando sua testa. Seus olhos ardiam, mas nada o incomodava mais do que o buraco que estava aberto em seu peito. Um buraco imenso e profundo que só quando tivesse seus meninos de volta poderia ser selado. As carreiras de nuvens passavam apressadas, uma depois da outra, por cima de sua cabeça. Todo o peso do mundo estava apoiado sobre seus ombros e não havia muito mais o que fazer, senão suportá-lo e continuar lutando. Quanto tempo mais? Por quanto tempo seus filhos seriam capazes de resistir à fome, à sede a ao frio? E se estivessem feridos, como estariam se aguentando? Imagens de dor e sofrimento assolaram sua mente. Não, não pensaria no pior. Decidiu por voltar ao interior da minha e cavar, como vinha fazendo nas últimas horas.

Uma mistura de sons e correria dentro da mina fez com que o coração do velho Benjamin quase saltasse pela sua boca. O homem grisalho correu com o resto das forças que tinha até o aglomerado de trabalhadores que se amontoava no meio do túnel principal.

Antes que Ben pudesse ver o que acontecia, a mão forte de Hoss surgiu do meio das sombras e segurou seu braço direito.

_ Não, pai. – o rapaz robusto tinha os lábios apertados numa linha fina _ É melhor o senhor não ir até lá.

_ O que? – Benjamin sentiu seu coração parar no meio da garganta _ O que... O que está acontecendo Hoss? – Seus olhos escuros, antes esbugalhados pelo susto, se estreitaram angustiados _ Fale logo, garoto! Por que eu não devo ir até lá? Diga!

_ Pai, não é uma coisa bonita de se ver...

_ Solte-me, Hoss – o pai puxou o braço para libertar-se do aperto do filho _ Eu preciso vê-los!

_ Pai! – Eric permaneceu de pé no meio do túnel, com a mão estendida para frente, ainda tentando segurar seu pai. As palavras estavam perdidas em seus lábios e seus profundos olhos azuis, encharcados de dor.

Benjamin Cartwright nunca fora um atleta, mas ninguém poderia tê-lo superado naquela corrida com obstáculos; atravessou a multidão que se espremia na passagem para o corredor interno e cavou espaço entre os homens curiosos que pronunciavam palavras soltas e sem sentido. Seus ouvidos pareciam estourar com a pressão e não parou para verificar o que qualquer um pudesse ter a dizer, até que avistou Tomás dobrado sobre um corpo estendido no chão. As pernas de uma par de calças pretas cobertas de pó. Seu estômago rodopiou dentro do abdome e a gastura queimou-lhe o esôfago com vontade. Parou estático, abismado, sem poder ver o rosto do sujeito que jazia na terra. Um passo de cada vez, titubeantes, um após o outro, sem querer realmente ver, mas com a necessidade urgente de por fim àquele sofrimento.

_ Eu sinto muito, patrão – Tomás levantou o rosto _ Chegamos muito tarde.

_ Não... – A barreira de lágrimas que desafiava a visão do patriarca desabou sobre seu rosto, sem nenhuma vergonha e mais dois passos devolveram aos pulmões de Ben, o ar. _ Não são os meus filhos...

_ São Jonathan Baker e Kelly Newton, senhor – o mineiro limpou o rosto de Newton que estava mais próximo de si _ Eles não foram apanhados na explosão, mas ficaram sem ar, com certeza. Nós falhamos, patrão.

O pai dos Cartwright não estava ouvindo mais qualquer palavra que saía da boca de seu empregado. Não estava interessado em explicações para aquela tragédia e sentia-se envergonhado por sentir-se feliz naquele momento. Envergonhava-se de agradecer a Deus por aqueles corpos não pertencerem a seus dois filhos; envergonhava-se mais ainda porque sabia que aqueles dois homens deveriam ser filhos de alguém que, em breve, estaria chorando a morte de seu ente querido.

_ Pai... – Hoss estava de pé atrás de seu pai, apoiando sua mão no ombro dele _ Eu tentei dizer-lhe, pai... Mas o senhor não me ouviu...

_ Hoss...- a voz estava quebrada _ Vamos trabalhar – Limpou as lágrimas que traçavam um caminho por sua face cansada _ Mande alguém levar os coitados até suas famílias e que providenciem tudo o que for necessário para o sepultamento.

_ Não seria melhor o senhor ir lá para fora? – Hoss estava preocupado com a reação do pai ao encontrarem seus irmãos _ O senhor deveria descansar um pouco e...

_ Filho – Benjamin olhou dentro dos olhos de seu filho do meio _ Não preciso de descanso, preciso encontrar seus irmãos e já passou da hora disso acontecer. Temos que trabalhar com urgência ou não haverá o que encontrar, entende?

_ Sim, senhor, eu entendo – Eric também sentia que o tempo estava no fim _ Vou mandar alguém cuidar de tudo e voltarei em seguida.

_ Muito bem, filho – Ben voltou-se para Tomás _ Encontraram mais alguém lá dentro?

_ Sim, senhor, Frank e Will. Os dois estão mortos também – Tomás passou a mão larga e escura pelo rosto e continuou _ Não sei se seremos capazes de encontrá-los a tempo, senhor. Creio que os perdemos em algum ponto, mas não atino onde.

_ Tomás, leve todos para fora – Ben tinha uma expressão estranha no olhar.

_ Como, senhor?

_ Ponha todos lá para fora agora. Depressa!

O empregado não conseguia compreender a ordem do patrão, mas obedeceu e orientou os mineiros que saíssem da mina o mais rapidamente que pudessem, levando consigo os corpos resgatados.

Antes que Tomás pudesse elaborar qualquer pergunta, seu patrão tinha posto nas mãos um par de pedras de bom tamanho e novamente estava batendo de encontro às rochas que circundavam as paredes escurecidas.

_ Patrão, nós já tentamos isso antes e...

_ E alguém respondeu, lembra-se? – Benjamin executava batidas cadenciadas, caminhando na direção da saída do túnel interno _ Vamos começar outra vez. Se Joe e Adam estiverem ouvindo, poderão nos guiar até eles porque, como você mesmo disse, nós os perdemos em algum ponto e esse ponto não foi além de onde estamos agora. Então, é daqui para trás, certo?

_ Certo – Imediatamente Tomás compreendeu a lógica daquele pensamento e seguiu o homem mais velho de perto, atento a qualquer som que pudesse ser produzido atrás daquelas paredes rochosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por mais que o filho caçula de Ponderosa quisesse acreditar que alguém surgiria em seu socorro, todas as circunstâncias e o tempo decorrido desde o desmoronamento, testemunhavam em contrário. Seu coração, antes cheio do ardor juvenil, estava agora assolado pelo medo e pela certeza de que não lhes restava muito tempo.

O peso de Adam sobre o corpo fragilizado de Joe já não era percebido com facilidade. Os músculos estavam adormecidos e, de certa forma, Joseph agradecia aos céus por isso. Não conseguia mais mover-se, mas ainda mantinha, sabe-se lá como, um Adam inconsciente junto de si, fornecendo-lhe o calor necessário para mantê-lo vivo por mais um pouco que fosse. Sua garganta ardia terrivelmente e a secura dos lábios começava a rachá-los de maneira dolorida. Sentia sua língua grossa como lixa e já quase não havia saliva para engolir. Se os ferimentos não fossem sérios o bastante para roubar-lhes as vidas, a desidratação o faria certamente, em um dia ou dois. Naquele instante, o jovem invejou seu irmão desacordado.

_ Você é sortudo, irmão... – tossiu com aspereza, mais uma vez _ Não vai nem perceber o que esse diabo de sede faz com a gente...

Joe começava a sentir novamente a fraqueza invadi-lo.

_ Adam, lembra daquele dia em que o Doutor Martin tirou o meu apêndice? – sorriu de lado _ Aquilo doeu como o inferno _ soltou um rascunho da risada que era sua marca registrada _ E eu acreditei quando você me disse que não ia doer nada... Seu grande mentiroso duma figa... – mais uma vez a tosse seca e dolorida _ Mas eu agradeço, sabe? Foi bacana a forma como você ficou comigo todo o tempo... – Joe buscou forças para inspirar o ar e mantê-lo dentro dos pulmões um pouco _ Mesmo com a sua cara amarela, parecendo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento... – um novo riso e mais tosse _ Essa porcaria de tosse está me matando... literalmente, se me entende... – o rapaz silenciou por um instante e voltou ao seu monólogo _ Já imaginou nós dois lá no céu? Vai ser o Inferno no Paraíso... Posso até imaginá-lo com as asas branquinhas e fofas, com aquela luzinha por sobre sua cabeça... Vai ser engraçado... E você vai ter que mudar seu guarda-roupa, mano...- Outro acesso de tosse o fez perder o fôlego _ Preto não combina em nada com as nuvens e as asinhas, concorda? Não combina mesmo... – Joseph apertou os olhos e engoliu a aspereza de mais um solavanco provocado pela tosse persistente. O gosto de cobre atingiu o céu de sua boca junto com os respingo que escapuliu de sua traqueia _ Estou com medo, Adam... Essa situação não está melhorando e nós dois estamos realmente encrencados. Já sinto esse gosto esquisito e acho que estou sangrando em algum lugar aqui dentro. Não sei quanto tempo ainda consigo ficar acordado. Eu sei que preciso lutar e você também, mas estou tão cansado...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hoss retornou e encontrou seu pai e Tomás novamente envolvidos com as batidas nas rochas por todo o corredor da mina. A princípio, estranhou porque já tinham passado por aquilo e não os tinha levado a lugar algum, mas em seu coração, sabia que era um ato desesperado, uma última chance de encontrar Joe e Adam. Aproximou-se dos dois homens e pôs o ouvido contra a parede, medindo cada som que era produzido naquele lugar, enquanto repetia uma oração silenciosa. Talvez pudessem esperar por um milagre. Talvez, em algum momento, Deus os achasse dignos de uma segunda chance. Era só o que lhe restava: sua fé.

Benjamin continuava a chocar as pedras contra as paredes, seguindo sua trilha cuidadosa e lentamente, de volta à abertura que levava ao corredor principal. Os outros dois, mantinham-se próximos e atentos a qualquer sinal de vida.

Num determinado ponto, muito perto da passagem que tinha sido cavada pelos mineiros, Ben percebeu o som oco que a batida da pedra que tinha nas mãos produziu ao entrar em contato com o monte de entulho.

_ Vocês perceberam isso? – Havia entusiasmo em sua voz.

_ Parece oco – Hoss apanhou outra pedra de bom tamanho no chão e bateu-a com força no mesmo local _ Sim, é oco.

_ Continue batendo, Senhor Cartwright – Tomás aproximou dois lampiões _ Vou buscar as ferramentas. Temos uma chance aqui. Pode não ser nada...

_ Mas pode ser a resposta às nossas preces –o patriarca completou.

_ Pai, o senhor continua batendo enquanto eu retiro essas rochas maiores. Assim que Tomás trouxer as pás, cavaremos neste lugar com outros mineiros.

_ Isso, filho – Ben bateu levemente no braço de seu filho, em aprovação _ Vamos trabalhar e levar seus irmãos para casa.

_ Sim, senhor – Os olhos de Hoss brilharam com uma certeza irreal de que tudo ficaria bem.

Em poucos segundos Tomás retornou com mais ferramentas e alguns trabalhadores que foram orientados a permanecerem em silêncio durante a escavação para não atrapalhar a identificação de um som de resposta vindo das vítimas.

Não muito tempo depois, toda a parede de entulho cedeu, abrindo um espaço de tamanho considerável, por onde um dos mineiros se adinatou, carregando um lampião. Ben fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi impedido pelo filho.

_ Eu achei! – gritou o homem de dentro da escuridão _ Estão aqui, os dois!

_ Eles estão... – a pergunta entalou no meio do caminho e Benjamin não foi capaz de refazê-la.

_ Eles estão vivos? – Tomás gritou de fora.

_ Eu acho que sim – o outro, respondeu sem muita segurança.

_ Como assim, você acha que sim? – Hoss perdeu a paciência.

_ Eles não parecem nada bem, mas ainda estão respirando, eu acho...

_ Porcaria! – Eric meteu-se pela passagem apertada _ Saiam da frente. Tenho que ver por mim mesmo ou vou ter um ataque do coração.

Hoss encontrou seus irmãos a menos de dois metros de distância: Joe recostado à parede do fundo, tendo Adam debruçado sobre seu peito. Ambos inconscientes e com a respiração curta. Não era de admirar que o mineiro estivesse em dúvida sobre o estado dos rapazes.

_ Eles estão vivos, pai, mas precisamos do médico e duas padiolas imediatamente! Temos que tirá-los daqui depressa!

Com a ajuda do mineiro, Hoss retirou Adam pela passagem, com cuidado. Era necessário o máximo de zelo para não agravar ainda mais seus ferimentos. O mais velhos dos filhos de Ponderosa foi colocado sobre a maca e levado para fora da mina, ao lado do doutor Martin, com urgência. Assim que encaminhou seu irmão mais velho, Eric voltou para dentro para buscar Joe.

Benjamin não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Seu coração estava aliviado naquele instante, não importando o que teria que enfrentar depois. Seus meninos estavam de novo sob suas asas.

Hoss e Tomás conduziram a padiola que levava Joseph para o hospital de campanha do Doutor Martin enquanto o pai seguia à frente, abrindo caminho.

Dentro da tenda branca, Paul Martin já tinha Adam sobre a mesa de cirurgia, onde podia-se ver claramente a gravidade da situação: um ferimento de grandes proporções que já dava sinais de infecção. O médico acenou para os homens que entravam para que acomodassem o outro acidentado no leito mais próximo da porta. A Srª Thompson, a enfermeira, adiantou-se para cuidar de Joe, tirando-lhe a sujeira do rosto e livrando-o das roupas úmidas e empoeiradas.

_ Paul, como eles estão? – Ben quis saber.

_ É cedo para dizer, Ben – o médico mudou de posição para ter mais liberdade para tratar dos ferimentos de Adam _ Preciso que todos vocês saiam agora.

_ Mas, Paul, são os meus garotos...

_ Ben, não há nada que você possa fazer por qualquer um deles agora. Isso é trabalho meu. Leve todos para fora, lavem-se, comam alguma coisa e descansem um pouco. Eu o chamarei quando terminar a cirurgia.

_ Cirurgia? – Hoss levantou as sobrancelhas.

_ Sim, meu jovem – o doutor levantou os olhos e descobriu a bandeja com os instrumentos _ Preciso operar seu irmão para colocar as coisas no lugar e não podemos mais perder tempo, então, saiam todos,por favor.

_ Mas e o Joe, o senhor vai ter que operá-lo também? – Hoss estava inquieto.

_ Ainda não sei, filho. Adam precisa de cuidados imediatos e Emma está vendo o estado de Little Joe, mas eu sou um só. Agora, por favor, eu realmente preciso que todos dêem o fora daqui.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CONTINUA


	6. Chapter 6

_Título: Sangue do meu sangue_

_Classificação: K+_

_Fandon: Bonanza_

_Autora: Crica ( Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus)_

_Categoria/Gênero: Western/aventura/família/drama_

_Sinopse: Não importa o quão grave seja a situação, o quanto custe, o que seja necessário fazer porque os laços de sangue são muito mais fortes._

_Nota: Todos os personagens de Bonanza pertencem à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures. Aqui nada é meu. Este é mais um trabalho, sem fins lucrativos, de uma fã._

* * *

><p><strong>SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE<strong>

_CAPÍTULO 6 – capítulo final_

Várias horas haviam se passado desde que os irmãos de Hoss tinham sido retirados da mina. O doutor Martin esteve trabalhando duro em Adam por bastante tempo.

A todo momento, Ben aproximava-se da entrada da tenda, mas voltava sobre seus tornozelos por saber que Paul Martin não permitiria, nem sob pena de morte, que ele ficasse lá dentro, sofrendo e atrapalhando seu trabalho.

Hoss estava preocupado com seu pai. Ele sequer tocara no cozido que as mulheres dos colonos tinham preparado para os trabalhadores.

_ Pai... – o rapaz aproximou-se, trazendo consigo um prato servido com a refeição quente _ O senhor precisa comer alguma coisa.

_ Não tenho fome, Hoss – voltou o rosto para o lado como se o alimento lhe provocasse alguma repugnância _ Leve isso, filho, por favor.

_ Vamos lá, pai – o filho insistiu _ Se não puser algo no estômago, o doutor vai ter mais um paciente logo, logo – elevou o prato em oferecimento, mais uma vez _ Por favor...

Benjamin encontrou o olhar preocupado de seu filho do meio, aquele homem enorme que agora parecia apenas um menino, esgotado pelo cansaço.

_ Está bem – tomou o prato nas mãos e sentou-se sobre um caixote virado ali no meio do acampamento – Vou tentar.

_ Isso, pai – Hoss sorriu francamente como se tivesse recebido um presente e puxou um outro caixote largado ali perto para acomodar-se ao lado de seu pai.

_ Está demorando, não é?

_ Deve ser assim mesmo, pai – Hoss elevou a vista na direção da tenda iluminada, onde podia perceber os vultos em movimento lá dentro _ Eles ficaram muito tempo presos na mina e devem precisar de cuidados, mas vai ficar tudo bem. O senhor vai ver. Vai ficar tudo bem, pai.

Repetir aquela frase como uma oração, quase um mantra era uma constante na vida daquela família: Vai ficar tudo bem. Já nem podiam mais contar o tanto de vezes que um tivera que afirmá-la para o outro durante os últimos trinta anos, primeiro com Adam, durante suas andanças pelo país e depois com Hoss, na viagem rumo ao oeste. Por fim, com Joe, em cada encrenca em que se metia. Ben precisava acreditar nas palavras proferidas por Hoss, assim como seus filhos sempre acreditaram quando ele mesmo as dizia.

_Vai ficar tudo bem...

_ Vamos lá, coma tudo. – Hoss sorriu mais uma vez, indicando o alimento no prato.

_ Olhe, filho – Benjamin apontou a figura do doutor parada à entrada da tenta, apoiando as duas mãos na cintura e com o rosto voltado para o céu sem estrelas _ Acho que acabou – largou o prato no chão e dirigiu-se ao médico.

_ Mas, pai, o senhor... não comeu nada...

Pai e filho caminharam apressadamente para ter com o doutor e saber das novidades.

_ Paul?

_ Ben.

_ Como eles estão?

_ Dando um bocado de trabalho – o médico passou a mão por trás da nuca e coçou o alto da cabeça, cruzando, em seguida, os dois braços na frente do corpo _ Joe tem pneumonia e está desidratado, mas já iniciamos o tratamento para evitar que a constipação em seu pulmão direito evolua para algo mais sério. Há um ombro deslocado. O garoto está exaurido, Ben, mas deve se recuperar em alguns dias.

_ Graças a Deus – o patriarca soltou o ar.

_ Já Adam...

_ O que tem Adam, Doc? – havia temor na voz de Hoss.

_ Adam sofreu sérios danos no abdome devido à estaca de madeira e teve uma perda de sangue enorme – fez uma pausa antes de continuar _ Joe o manteve aquecido, eu creio, porque, do contrário, não teria sobrevivido, mas eu não sei...

_ O que você não sabe, Paul? – a voz de Cartwright subiu num tom mais alto do que ele desejaria.

_ Eu não sei se poderei salvá-lo, Ben – depositou as mãos sobre os ombros de seu amigo, em solidariedade.

_ Como não sabe se poderá salvá-lo? Como assim?

_ Tenha calma, pai – Hoss temia pela saúde do pai – O doutor vai fazer o máximo e Adam vai sair dessa, o senhor vai ver.

_ Paul, pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso perdê-lo – os olhos de Benjamin suplicavam _ Não posso perder nenhum dos meus meninos, Paul, não posso!

_ Acalme-se, por favor. Você não poderá ajudar se acabar sofrendo um infarto, Ben. Tente manter o controle. Estou fazendo tudo o que posso, mas a perda de sangue foi grande demais. Nem posso explicar como o rapaz ainda está vivo, senão por ele ser um lutador. Ele está lutando muito, Ben.

_ Adam não vai desistir, Paul e nem nós – Ben andava em círculos, levando as mãos da cabeça aos bolsos e de volta a ela, sem saber bem o que fazer, quando voltou-se para o amigo e médico _ Tem que haver uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Tem que existir alguma coisa que possamos fazer para ajudar Adam a melhorar!

_ Meu amigo – O doutor segurou-o pelos ombros e olhou dentro de seus olhos _ Não sei quais as consequências que tal perda de sangue poderá trazer para o rapaz. Se ele sobreviver, poderá jamais acordar. Não posso dizer o quanto seu cérebro foi afetado, entende?

_ Não, eu não entendo! Eu quero meu filho vivo, Paul! Se você disser que existe uma chance, por mínima que seja de trazê-lo de volta, é o que me basta.

Paul Martin soltou os braços de seu amigo e conduziu-o para dentro da tenda, onde Emma aplicava compressas sobre o peito nu de Joe.

Ben e Hoss aproximaram-se do leito do menor e observaram o quão desgastado ele estava, o quão vulnerável parecia ali, deitado sobre os lençóis brancos. Os olhos do pai correram pela face machucada de seu filho mais moço e pairaram sobre as ataduras que ligavam seu ombro.

Hoss deitou sua mão sobre a de seu irmão, percebendo o calor que vinha dela.

Benjamin aproximou-se mais ainda e passou seus dedos por dentro dos cachos úmidos dos cabelos de Joe.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, filho – sussurrou junto ao ouvido do rapaz _ Nós estamos aqui com você, está me ouvindo? Vai ficar tudo bem...

_ Ben...

_ Sim? – o homem ergueu a cabeça e contornou a cama, indo atrás do médico para junto de seu filho mais velho.

A aparência de Adam era assustadora: sua pele clara exibia uma grande quantidade de arranhões e manchas escuras e um curativo espesso envolvia-lhe o abdome. Mal se podia notar os movimentos de respiração.

Benjamin sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao lado do leito, como o médico indicara num gesto, e segurou a mão esquerda de Adam dentro das suas. Havia uma dor enorme em seu olhar. O homem sentiu o aperto forte de seu outro filho sobre seus ombros. Ele não sabia se suportaria passar por tudo aquilo não fosse pela presença de Hoss.

_ Adam, meu filho – falou ainda próximo ao corpo do jovem homem ferido _ Nós vamos ajudá-lo. Não desista. Paul nos disse que você está lutando muito, filho. Continue assim, está bem? Eu sei que você consegue. Não desista e você vai ficar bem. Nós estamos aqui com você, eu e seus irmãos.

Eric percebeu que o Doutor Martin tinha se afastado e procurava algo dentro de sua valise, depositada sobre uma mesa no canto da barraca. Seus olhos se estreitaram e perceberam que o médico apanhara um livro preto e volta-se para juntar-se a eles.

_ Ben, eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas podemos tentar – ele continuou, quando seu amigo levantou a cabeça e demonstrou especial interesse em sua fala _ Há estudos e muitos testes. Há na Filadélfia um grupo de médicos que tem realizado esse procedimento com sucesso, mas não posso garantir...

_ O que, Paul? O que podemos fazer?

_ Podemos tentar uma transfusão sanguínea – os olhos do médico traziam a esperança _ Desde 1818, James Blundell vem fazendo transfusões de sangue em mulheres com hemorragias pós-parto com relativo sucesso. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas se você aprovar, posso tentar.

_ Você tem como fazê-la? – o doutor acenou que sim _ Então, faça.

_ Espere um momento. Preciso deixar claro que não há nenhuma garantia de que vá funcionar e precisamos ainda encontrar doadores.

_ Pode contar comigo, Doc. – Hoss garantiu.

_ Não é tão simples, rapaz – abriu o livro e leu algo rapidamente _ Precisamos testar o sangue dos voluntários para a doação antes de fazer a transfusão e ainda há o risco da coagulação.

_ Como assim, doutor? – Mais uma vez, Hoss.

_ Antes de transferir o sangue do doador pelo cateter até o corpo de Adam, precisamos retirar um pouco do sangue do rapaz e misturá-lo ao do doador. Caso não haja reação, poderemos usá-lo.

_ Se é só isso, senhor, pode preparar tudo. Continuo sendo voluntário. Ele é meu irmão. Pode haver um doador melhor?

_ Ser seu irmão não é necessariamente uma garantia de que o seu sangue será adequado, Hoss. Precisarei testá-lo também, até porque vocês são meio-irmãos.

_ Então use o meu – Ben foi categórico.

_ Eu prefiro testar Hoss primeiro, Ben. Ele é jovem e forte, podendo doar uma quantidade maior.

_ Então faça logo o que tem que fazer, Paul – Benjamin voltou seus olhos cansados para Adam _ Não podemos perder tempo.

Paul Martin adiantou-se nos preparativos. Felizmente, Hoss tinha um tipo sanguíneo compatível com o de seu irmão.

Alguns homens ajudaram a ajustar as pernas do leito onde estava Adam para que ele ficasse num nível mais baixo. Martin pediu que Hoss se acomodasse na cama mais alta, limpou seu antebraço com cuidado e introduziu a agulha. O sangue vermelho-vivo desceu pelo cateter até pingar do outro lado, na ponta de uma segunda agulha. Doc então feriu a veia que saltava no braço de Adam, permitindo que o sangue de Hoss escoasse para dentro de seu irmão.

Enquanto trabalhava, o médico explicou aos Cartwright que aquele era um processo demorado e um tanto doloroso, mas que, se tudo funcionasse como na teoria, haveria uma boa chance de Adam se recuperar.

Paul observava Ben, ao lado de Hoss, segurando-lhe a mão livre, como se aquele homem de grande estatura fosse apenas um garotinho. Havia um elo muito forte entre os membros daquela família. Talvez formado nas tragédias que sucederam em suas vidas, ao longo dos anos. Observava Hoss, controlando sua ansiedade e evitando demonstrar na frente do pai os efeitos que estava sofrendo com o estresse a que estava sendo submetido nos últimos dias.

_ Creio que é o bastante, por hora – sentenciou o doutor.

_ Pode tirar mais se for preciso, Doc – Hoss ergueu a cabeça _ Estou me sentindo bem. Não precisa parar agora e ...

_ Rapaz, está querendo ensinar o padre a rezar missa? – Paul colocou uma expressão séria no rosto enquanto dobrava o cateter para soltá-lo dos seus pacientes _ É o suficiente por hora. Não quero ter três doentes em minhas mãos. Já estou ocupado o suficiente – Bateu de leve no ombro de Hoss _ Você deve ficar deitado aí, por mais um pouco. Depois quero que vá lá fora e coma alguma coisa. Precisa repor as energias e carregue o cabeça-dura do seu pai junto – limpou a gota vermelha que escorrera pelo braço do rapaz _ E obrigue-o a colocar algo dentro do estômago. Do contrário, proibirei os dois de porem os pés aqui dentro até segunda ordem!

_ Paul, você é um ditador – Ben ralhou.

_ Eu aprendi com o melhor, meu amigo – tocou o ombro de Ben e piscou para ele _ Com o melhor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A noite foi longa.

A espera interminável por um sinal de recuperação de seus filhos estava levando Benjamin Cartwright ao limite de suas forças. Assim que consumiu o jantar, segundo as ordens de seu velho amigo, voltou para dentro do hospital de campanha e sentou-se no banquinho improvisado que foi colocado entre os leitos de seus dois filhos feridos. Aquela era uma situação deveras desgastante e estava se prolongando tempo demais. O cansaço, vez por outra, o vencia e suas pálpebras tornavam-se insuportavelmente pesadas, insistindo em cair sobre as orbes.

Do lado oposto de seu pai, Hoss apoiava-se na mesinha que o Doutor tinha colocado num canto para servir-lhe de assento. Vigiava o repouso de seus irmãos e o cochilar de seu pai. Reparava em cada movimento e, ao contrário do mais velho, tinha todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Toda aquela apreensão o tinha deixado muito agitado. Agitado demais para dormir ou pensar nisso. Ele viu o dia chegar e os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela fenda deixada na abertura da tenda.

Um ruído mínimo vindo do leito de Joe chamou a atenção de Eric. Imediatamente ele correu para perto do caçula e tomou suas mãos.

_ Joe? – chamou baixinho para não acordar seu pai _ Você precisa de algo, irmãozinho?

_ Água... – Little Joe respondeu, num sussurro, sem nem mesmo abrir seus olhos.

Hoss levantou-se apressadamente e buscou um copo que estava sobre a mesinha e encheu-o com água, voltando em seguida. Ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça do irmão e permitiu que o líquido fresco tocasse os lábios ressecados de Joseph.

_ Isso mesmo... – ainda sussurrando, incentivou o outro a beber a água _ Beba devagar, mas tome tudo. Vai fazer bem para você – deitou-o novamente _ Agora descanse.

_ Hoss...- Joe ainda lutava para abrir seus olhos _ Adam...

_ Adam está aqui, ao seu lado – sussurrava perto do ouvido de Joe enquanto fazia-lhe um carinho na cabeça _ Fique sossegado, Joe. Ele vai ficar bem.

_ O pai... Hoss... o pai...

– Shiiiiiii... Você não deve se esforçar por enquanto, garoto. O pai está aqui também, mas está dormindo agora. Você não vai querer acordá-lo, vai? – o rapaz acenou em negação _ Então durma. Vou ficar aqui do seu lado, está bem? Só descanse para melhorar depressa. Você precisa descansar, companheiro.

Joseph não respondeu, apenas obedeceu e deixou-se levar. Ouvir a voz tranquila de Hoss acalentava o seu coração. Adam estava seguro, seu pai estava ali e seu irmãozão do meio tinha-lhe garantido que tudo ficaria bem. Era o milagre pelo qual havia rezado durante horas a fio.

Hoss passou um longo tempo observando o sono de seu irmão menor. Metade do seu milagre estava realizado. Moveu a cabeça ligeiramente e seus olhos alcançaram o movimento suave e delicado do sobe-e-desce da respiração de Adam. Levantou-se e foi até ele. Umedeceu um pedaço de atadura limpa na água fresca e molhou os lábios do seu irmão maior, permitindo que as gotas escorregassem para dentro de sua boca. Agora, seu grande coração começava a acreditar verdadeiramente que todos ficariam bem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No meio da manhã, todos os ossos do corpo de Ben suplicavam por um pouco de conforto e espaço. Aos poucos, foi recuperando o controle de seus movimentos. Nunca antes tivera reparado na quantidade de sons que suas juntas eram capazes de produzir. Sua cabeça latejou e seu estômago começava a implorar por algo sólido para digerir.

_ Parece que eu estava adivinhando _ Hoss entrou pela barraca trazendo uma caneca cheia de café fresco e um bom pedaço de broa de milho ainda quente – Hop Sing mandou isso para o senhor.

_ Hop Sing? – Esfregou os olhos, apurando a visão _ Hop Sing está aqui?

_ Quase toda a cidade está ou já esteve por aqui, pai – Hoss sorriu alegremente e sentou-se de frente para o pai, na beirada da cama onde Joe ainda dormia _ Essa coisa toda causou uma espécie de comoção e as pessoas tem vindo para saber de notícias ou para oferecer ajuda com as famílias dos mineiros.

_ Um bando de abutres curiosos, isso sim... – pegou o café da manhã oferecido pelo mais moço _ Você já se alimentou?

_ Sim, senhor. Tomei o meu café logo depois que Joe voltou a dormir.

_ Joseph acordou? – a surpresa estampou-se em seu rosto _ Quando?

_ Logo cedinho – Eric comentou _ Mas foi rápido. Bebeu água e voltou a dormir.

_ Mas por que você não me chamou, Hoss? Eu queria vê-lo.

_ Ora, pai, o senhor estava tão cansado e foi realmente muito rápido. Talvez se eu o tivesse acordado, o senhor não poderia falar com ele de qualquer forma.

_ Mesmo assim, você deveria tê-lo feito.

_ Certo. Me perdoe, então.

_ Deixe para lá, filho. Toda essa pressão está me deixando mais rabugento que o normal.

_ Vamos lá, pai – indicou com um olhar o alimento nas mãos do pai _ Hop Sing me fez prometer que o obrigaria a comer até a última migalha e mandou-me avisá-lo de que, se o senhor o contrariar, renegando sua comida, ele voltará imediatamente para a China.

_ Chantagista esse cozinheiro – Ben riu com vontade, pela primeira vez em dias.

_ Ele é, mas o senhor não vai pagar para ver – Hoss exibiu um sorriso matreiro _ O que seria de mim sem aquele baixinho?

_ Você certamente morreria à míngua.

_Isso mesmo. Vamos lá. Mande tudo para dentro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquele dia se arrastou por longas horas de espera.

Joe esteve mergulhado num sono agitado, certamente provocado pela febre alta. Em diferentes momentos, Doc precisou de ajuda para envolvê-lo num lençol encharcado em água fria para baixar-lhe a temperatura do corpo. Os acessos de tosse também o maltratavam, mas Paul garantia que todos aqueles sintomas eram comuns em casos como o seu e que o rapaz estava reagindo bem ao tratamento.

No final daquela tarde, onde tudo parecia correr perfeitamente bem, um alvoroço dentro do hospital improvisado chamou a atenção de Hoss que, juntamente com outros homens, carregava o equipamento usado no resgate para ser devolvido aos seus dono. Imediatamente Hoss soube que algo estava errado e correu para junto de seu pai e seus irmãos.

Ao entrar na tenda, Eric presenciou, abismado, as tentativas de Martin para reanimar Adam. Ben voltou-se para o filho do meio apenas para balbuciar que o coração de Adam havia parado de bater.

Os socos proferidos pelo médico sobre o peito de Adam faziam um som oco e assustador.

Seu estômago cambaleou dentro da barriga e teve que fechar a boca com força para conter a ânsia. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos testemunhavam.

Não podia conceber que depois de tanto esforço e sacrifício, perderia seu irmão mais velho. Imediatamente, seus pensamentos correram para junto de seu pai, tão cansado e assustado, com aquele olhar que Hoss lembrava de ter visto quando a mãe de Joe caiu do cavalo. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que seu velho pai não sobreviveria à perda de um filho. Qualquer um deles.

O doutor Martin vociferava ordens à Emma, que corria de um lado para o outro buscando e entregando coisas que o médico exigia. Em dado momento, ela parou ao lado do rosto de Adam e soprou o ar dentro de sua boca, forçando-o a respirar, mas Adam parecia ter desistido de lutar.

Em meio à toda aquela confusão, ninguém percebeu que Joe estava de pé, arrastando-se em direção à cama do irmão.

_ Tirem esse garoto daqui, vocês dois! – Martin ordenou.

_ Joe! – Hoss adiantou-se e apoiou o mais moço antes que ele se esborrachasse no chão de tão fraco _ O que você está fazendo?

_ Me deixa, Hoss... – ele tentava livrar-se _ Adam, Hoss... Deixe-me vê-lo...- Joe continuava lutando para não se deixar levar de volta ao seu leito _ Eu preciso...

_ Deixe ele, Hoss – Ben determinou, para surpresa de todos _ Deixe-o ver o irmão.

_ Está certo, pai – Eric conduziu o jovem até o banquinho que estava na cabeceira de Adam _ Com calma, maninho... Vá com calma.

Joseph sentou-se, completamente sem fôlego, onde lhe fora indicado e assim permaneceu, buscando ar e forças para fazer o que fosse que pensasse em fazer. Levantou os olhos e, pela primeira vez, percebeu exatamente o que o doutor Martin fazia. Juntou todas as suas forças para segurar o pulso do médico ainda no ar.

_ Não... Chega...

_ Não seja todo, Little Joe! – Paul estava nervoso _ Você quer que seu irmão se vá?

_ Por favor...

_ Deixe-o, Paul – Benjamin intercedeu pelo filho menor.

_Você perdeu o juízo, homem? Estou tentando salvar a vida do seu filho.

_ Eu sei, amigo, mas não creio que você ou eu possamos fazer qualquer coisa por Adam agora. Deixe Joe falar com ele, por favor.

Joe rolou os olhos cansados da direção de seu pai e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

_ Adam... Por favor, irmão... Não vá embora... – puxou o ar com dificuldade _ Não me deixe, Adam... Não depois de tudo... – perdeu o fôlego novamente, sentindo a mente nublar e lutou para manter-se _ Eu dei tudo de mim para mantê-lo vivo... Você prometeu, lembra? Você me fez acreditar que tudo ficaria bem... Não pode simplesmente ir agora... Por favor...

Os olhos de Joseph se fecharam por um breve momento. Estava se extinguindo também.

_ Pai – Hoss apontou _ Olhe isso...

_ Estou vendo, filho- Bem percebeu, com lágrimas se debruçando em seus olhos, o arfar do peito do mais velho _ Estou vendo e dou graças por isso, meu filho.

_ Está me ouvindo, Adam? – Joe continuou, num sussurro _ Você prometeu... Não vai desistir... ou eu também vou... você não pode...

_ Ele estás respirando, pequeno irmão – Hoss segurou Joe pelos ombros _ Você conseguiu.

_ Você o trouxe para nós, Joseph – Ben fez um carinho sobre a cabeça de seu filho febril.

_ Pai... – Não foi possível ao jovem rapaz pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. O cansaço o havia consumido.

_ Vamos colocá-lo de volta na cama, Hoss.

_ Vocês, Cartwright, são loucos – Paul ainda não acreditava no que via _ Ele estava praticamente morto, Ben.

Mais um milagre num espaço de tempo tão curto. Paul Martin ou qualquer um que tivesse testemunhado aqueles acontecimentos, poderia jurar que o Universo havia conspirado em favor daquela família.

Alguns dias mais tarde, na sede de Ponderosa, o doutor Martin descia as escadas que levavam à grande sala acompanhado por Hoss e Benjamin.

_ Estou muito satisfeito com o progresso dos rapazes, Ben – acomodou-se na cadeira azul de espaldar alto _ Vocês tem cuidado bem deles.

_ Não precisa se preocupar, Doc – Hoss ajeitou-se sobre a grande mesa de centro diante da lareira _ Aqueles dois vão se comportar direitinho e cumprir cada uma de suas ordens à risca nem que eu tenha que amarrá-los à suas camas para isso.

_ Eu tenho certeza que sim, Hoss – o médico aceitou o cálice oferecido pelo dono da casa _ Obrigado – tomou um gole e apreciou a bebida _ Eu cheguei a pensar que os perderíamos naquele dia, lá em cima. Pensei mesmo que tudo estava perdido e devo confessar que ainda não posso explicar o que aconteceu.

_ Bem, você precisa ter fé, meu caro.

_ Eu sou um homem da ciência, meu amigo, mas preciso admitir que algo extraordinário ocorreu quando Joe se aproximou de Adam e começou a falar com ele. Foi estranho...

_ Nós somos sangue do mesmo sangue, Paul e esse é o tipo de milagre que operamos: Lutamos, vivemos e morremos um pelo outro. Nós não desistimos. Somos uma família e nunca desistimos um do outro. É simples assim e não há nada nesse mundo que posa mudar isso. Você pode ter a mais absoluta certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem e todos nós nos lembraremos destes últimos dias como apenas mais um sonho ruim.

_**FIM**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Se você chegou até aqui, eu já tenho muito o que agradecer, mas se quiser mesmo fazer uma pobre alma feliz,clique na teclinha aí embaixo e deixe-me saber a sua opinião sobre este texto._**

**_Lembre-se: O seu comentário é o nosso salário!_**

**_:)_**


End file.
